Astique
The country of Astique is a new member of Nation Song Contest since 5th of August 2007 when country applied for a memebership and it's accepted as a microstate. Country of Astique exists since 2000 B.C., but it wasn't active member of any organization until it joined NSC. Name Astique comes from word Antique because of it's existance for such a long time. Colors on Astiquian flag were symbols for Nowaho tribe who found Astique and were kept today. Astique boarders Lyapunovia, Reym-L-Dneurb, Maccha-Brugia, Tir Ab Abhainn and Ugaly. Facts Full name: Republic Of Astique Population: 987.143 Area: 108.354km2 Capital: Lost Heaven Offcial language: Astiquian President: Lady Lara Croft Broadcaster: Astique Radio Television (ART) Population There are 987.143 Astiquians in country and about 10,000 in other countries. Astiquians are very energetic and warm people. First Astiquians came in Astique 5000 years B.C. Most of Astiquians live in capital (563,525). Most of other Astiquians live in Center City, Three Lakes City and Fragma. Only 3% live in small villages outside of these cities. Government and Development Astique is presidential country with it's government headquarters in Lost Heaven. President has rights to be on that position 4 years. After that new elections are held. Lady Lara Croft is current president. Astique is split on three regions: Ladveya, Lost Heaven, West Astique and Strawberry Islands. Every region has it's own capital: Lost Heaven - Lost Heaven Ladveya - Center City West Astique - Three Lakes City Strawberry City - Fragma Astique is developed country with 34,450 BDP per citizen and 6,7% increasing BDP. Most of Astiquians work in education, medicine, government and science. High-Tech industry is taking 98% of industries in Astiques. Other are chemical and textile. Famous Astiquians companies are Natla Technologies (electronics and software) in Fragma and Laneth (chocolate)in Three Lakes City. Astique is a member of Girl Power, an alliance of countries which rulers are female. History Of Astique Astiquian history is full of mysteries and secrets since it was build upon ancient civilization which is completely lost today. Only known facts come from 2000 B.C. when tribe named Nowaho moved to territory of Astique. It's first ruler was Jumbok I who was known as cruel king who enjoyed in killing his own people. Since he died Astique was lead into area of peace which lasted for over 1000 years until the great war which destroyed Astiquian civilization. Astqiue was spilt between other countries for a long time. On the day of 5th August 2007 Astique became independent country. The first president of Astique is Lady Lara Croft. 10th November 10th November is Astiquian Clebration Day because it become full country on this date and managed to qualify to semis of NSC 14 in year of 2007. This date is an national holiday in Astique. Climate Astique is placed on Northern Continent and it enjoys in average central climate. Summers are warm with average temperature of 35C° and winters can be very cold with average temperature of -20C°. Twisters are often in country side while seaside never gets strong wind. Cultures and subcultures in Astique Astique has it's own culture know as Astiquian culture. Astiquian culture is consisting of Ladveyan, Ancient Astique and Ceshas culture. Ladveyan culture is known for wooden houses with long roof and it's mostly seen in central Astique. Ancient Astique is old traditional Astiquian culture and it can be found anywhere in Astique. Ceshas is newest, urban culture in Astique known for unusual design and high buildings. 95% of Astiquians are Catholics and other 5% are mostly atheists. 5 the most popular subcultures in Astique are Rave culture, Goth, Furry, Computer Art Scene and Urbanite which take 78% of Astiquian subcultures. War For The Disputed Teritory When Astique became full state there were some teritory problems. There was some empty land on the Northern Continent, but Ugaly and Reym-L-Dneurb were fighting for that land for a long time. Astique decided to attack both to get that teritory. Soon Swelatie joined the war because they also wanted a teritory. Information about plan wars were leaking from somewhere, but soon police found the two spies, Rihanna and Helena Paparizou. The war soon got out of the control: Spila and few other countries joined the war as well. Astique had to defeat countries one by one. First with help of Lene Alexandra Astique defeated Spila. Swelatie and Ugaly gave up and Astique won the war with RLD and finally managed to get the teritory. Astique in the Nation Song Contest Astique is member of NSC since 5th of August 2007. It participated 11 times in NSC. Worst result ever was 9th place with 108 in Microstate Qualification round for NSC 13 and the best was 4th place with 137 points in NSC 14. Overview For more information see: Astique in NSC Category:Nations Category:Northern continent nations Category:Coastal nations Category:Astique